Lonely Among Us
W trakcie przewożenia na pokładzie Enterprise grupy delegatów, Picard i jego załoga zostaje poddana działaniu nieznanej chmury, która przejmuje kontrolę nad umysłami osób przebywających na pokładzie i wywołuje u nich zmianę osobowości. Podsumowanie thumb|right|Picard, Yar i Riker oczekują na przybycie delegatów. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zostaje skierowany do układu Beta Renner, by zabrać na pokład delegacje z dwóch głównych planet tego systemu Antica i Selay. Obie rasy, odpowiednio Anticanie i Selayanie ubiegają się o członkostwo w Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Problem polega jednak na tym, że obie cywilizacje pozostają w stanie wzajemnej nienawiści, już od chwili rozwinięcia przez nich zdolności do podróży kosmicznych. Wobec tego zdecydowano, by przetransportować delegatów na neutralną planetę zwaną Parliament i tam spróbować zakończyć trwający konflikt. Na pokładzie Enterprise Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard, Komandor William T. Riker oraz Porucznik Natasha Yar oczekują w pomieszczeniu transportera, mając na sobie mundury galowe, na zapowiedziane delegacje. Pojawiają się Selayanie na czele z Ssestar, męskim przedstawicielem tej rasy, który tuż po przybyciu na pokład wyczuł obecność Antican i z tego powodu wyraził swoją dezaprobatę. Kapitan Picard wyjaśnia, że jedynym powodem, dla którego zabrał Antican jako pierwszych było to, że ich planeta była pierwsza na kursie. Z racji tego, że śmiertelni wrogowie Selayan są już na pokładzie, Ssestar nalega, by ich miejsce pobytu było jak najdalej od Antican. Riker zgadza się na to i zaprowadza przybyłych gości do ich kwater. Gdy delegacja oddaliła się, Tasha zwraca się do Picarda mówiąc, że żadne z dwóch ras raczej nie nadaje się na członków Federacji. Kapitan zgoda się z nią i spostrzega, że negocjatorzy pokojowi na Parliamencie będą mieli problem z zaspokojeniem żądań obu zwaśnionych stron. W tym czasie Enterprise opuszcza orbitę Selay i kieruje się w stronę docelowej planety. Na mostku Komandor Porucznik Data spostrzega, że czujniki zarejestrowały niezwykły obiekt energetyczny, znajdujący się przed okrętem. Na ekranie ukazuje się olbrzymi obłok. Data stwierdza, że obiekt ten także porusza się z prędkością warp. Zaintrygowany całym zjawiskiem Picard, rozkazuje Dacie, by zmienił kurs i wykonał dokładniejszy skan. Tymczasem w sekcji kontroli czujników Porucznik Geordi La Forge i porucznik Worf przeprowadzają diagnostykę zespołu sensorów. La Forge zastanawia się dlaczego Worf tak bardzo zajmuje się takimi rutynowymi czynnościami. Przyczyną tego okazało się to, że Picard chciał, by jego młodsi oficerowie stale uczyli się czegoś nowego. Yar zwraca się do obu oficerów z pytaniem, czy sensory są gotowe do pracy. La Forge potwierdza pełną gotowość systemów. Rozpoczyna się skanowanie obłoku. W tym samym czasie, Worf pracując przy swojej konsoli, słyszy pewien dziwny dźwięk. Postanawia zbadać skąd dochodzi, jednakże nie może wykonać żadnego ruchu, gdyż jest unieruchomiony przez wirujące, niebieskie pole energii. Gdy ustaje przepływ energii Worf pada nieprzytomny. Geordi widząc całe zdarzenie, przez swój komunikator wzywa pomoc medyczną. thumb|right|Obłok Beta Renner Dr Beverly Crusher przybywa na miejsce i rozpoczyna wstępne badanie nieprzytomnego Worfa. Jednakże ten po chwili budzi się i atakuje dr Crusher. Niezbędna okazała się pomoc Geordi'ego, który obezwładnia Klingona, co umożliwia wstrzyknięcie środka uspokajającego przez hypospray. Ostatecznie Worf uspokaja się i jest zabrany do ambulatorium. Po całym zdarzeniu w gabinecie kapitana, Geordi mówi Picardowi, że w trakcie sprawdzania czujników widział rozbłysk, pochodzący z konsoli Worfa. Kapitan pyta się, czy może to być jakaś usterka jego VISORa, jednakże La Forge mocno w to wątpi. Tymczasem w kwaterze Antican, Yar i Riker próbują ustalić jakie menu najbardziej by satysfakcjonowało ich gości. Yar źle zrozumiała jednego z delegatów Antican, gdyż sądziła, że chcą konsumować mięso już przetworzone, a okazało się, że wolą gdy ich jedzenie jest "żywe", stąd nietypowa prośba Antican o przyprowadzenie im żywych zwierząt. thumb|right|Badar N'D'D. Riker w rozmowie z Badarem N'D'D wyjaśnia konsternację swojej podwładnej, mówiąc, że ludzie już od dawna zaprzestali hodowli zwierząt w celach żywieniowych, a posilają się mięsem z replikatorów, zmaterializowanym na podstawie odpowiednich wzorców. Wyjaśnienie to bardzo zdziwiło obecnych delegatów. W ambulatorium dr Crusher bada Worfa. Korzystając ze sprzętu medycznego, nagle ta sama energia, która obezwładniła Klingona przenosi się także na Beverly. Niedługo potem w ambulatorium zjawia się doradca pokładowy Deanna Troi, by dowiedzieć się o stan Worfa. Zauważa ona dziwne zachowanie dr Cruscher i pyta się jej czy wszystko jest w porządku. W odpowiedzi słyszy Tak, doskonale. Oboje jesteśmy zupełnie normalni. Worf budzi się na swoim bio-łóżku, początkowo nie wiedząc gdzie się znajduje. Jednak Troi wyjaśnia mu gdzie jest i pyta się, czy pamięta co się z nim działo. Klingon jedynie przypomina sobie co się działo przed wypadkiem i prosi o wyjaśnienie jego stanu. Troi wskazuje, że pełnych odpowiedzi udzieli mu dr Crusher, jednakże ona bardzo szybko opuszcza pomieszczenie nie udzielając wyjaśnień. Na mostku Picard i Data coraz bardziej zainteresowani są obłokiem i zastanawiają się nad kontynuowaniem badań. Jednak Picard stwierdza, że priorytetem jest dostarczenie delegatów na Parliament, a obiektem zajmą się później. Rozkazuje La Forge'owi, który pełni służbę sternika, by wprowadził okręt w warp 8. W tym czasie do swojej kwatery dociera dr Crusher, gdzie zastaje swojego syna, pracującego przy komputerze i przygotowującego projekt na swoje zajęcia odnośnie teorii dra Channinga o kryształach dwulitu. Beverly prosi syna, by jej o tym opowiedział, co go bardzo dziwi, gdyż jego mama nigdy wcześniej nie interesowała się teorią warp. Wesley wyjaśnia, że dr Channing twierdzi, że jest możliwość przekształcenia dwulitu w lepsze, bardziej przydatne struktury krystaliczne, co pozwoliłoby na efektywniejsze zderzenia materii i antymaterii. Beverly ponadto pyta się, czy wpłynęłoby to na sterowanie, na co jej syn odpowiada, że to tyczy się napędu, a nie sterowania. Po tych wyjaśnieniach Beverly opuszcza swoją kwaterę, a Wesley zaczyna podejrzewać, że z jego matką dzieje się coś dziwnego. Po chwili Beverly Crusher dociera na mostek i kieruje się bezpośrednio w stronę steru, który obsługuje La Forge i domaga się, by to stanowisko było konsolą nawigacyjną. La Forge odpowiada, że tym właśnie jest, chyba że kapitan o czymś go nie poinformował. Na to wszystko wchodzi Picard i pyta się Beverly o stan Worfa, na co odpowiada zdawkowo, nie udzielając wielu informacji. Z racji tego, że chodzi o oficera mostka, Picard naciska i domaga się szczegółowej diagnozy. Beverly twierdzi, że musi jeszcze sprawdzić kilka rzeczy w komputerze pokładowym. Do tego celu wykorzystuje drugie stanowisko naukowe. Jednakże będący obok i obserwujący co robi dr Crusher, Data zauważa, że w istocie Beverly nie korzysta z komputerów do celów medycznych, a manipuluje przy sterowaniu. Chwilę później niebieska energia, która przebywała wewnątrz dr Crusher przeniosła się do komputera okrętowego. Zdezorientowana Beverly opuszcza mostek. Po jej wyjściu Data stwierdza, że żadne ze stanowisk naukowych nie działa. Z maszynowni asystent głównego inżyniera, porucznik Singh zawiadamia, że wystąpiła awaria obwodów napędu warp. Jeszcze kilka innych stanowisk zaczęło zgłaszać występujące problemy. Picard wiedząc, że nie minął nawet rok od opuszczenia doku przez Enterprise, pyta się Daty jakie są szanse na to, by jednocześnie wystąpiło aż tyle usterek. Data stwierdza, że jest to praktycznie niemożliwe. W pokoju odpraw Picard, Riker, Data i Singh dyskutują nad licznymi problemami, które pojawiły się na pokładzie i próbą ich rozwiązania. Porucznik Singh stwierdza, że jedną z przyczyn takiego stanu rzeczy może być zwarcie, które przenosi się z systemu na system. Jednakże przyznaje, że takie zjawisko nie może być możliwe, gdyż uszkodzone systemy nie współpracują ze sobą bezpośrednio, a tam gdzie występuje taka współpraca, nie stwierdzono defektów łącz. Singh dodaje, że cały personel maszynowni, jak i główny inżynier Argyle, jest równie zaskoczony. Kapitana takie wyjaśnienia nie satysfakcjonują i żąda wyjaśnienia całej sytuacji jeszcze przed przybyciem na Parliament. W kwaterze Antican Riker i Yar konfiskują broń, jaką znaleźli przy dwóch delegatach Antican w pobliżu pomieszczeń zajmowanych przen Selayan. Riker zwraca się do Badara N'D'D, mówiąc, że wszelkie rodzaje broni, bez względu na ich właściwe zastosowanie i przeznaczenie będą bez wyjątku zabierane i nie będzie to tolerowane na pokładzie Enterprise. Tymczasem na mostku Worf, pełniący funkcję oficera łącznikowego, informuje, że pojawiają się zakłócenia w pracy napędu warp i że Enterprise wyszedł z warp. Picard rozkazuje Dacie, by wysłał wiadomość na Parliament i poinformował, że ich planowany przylot może się opóźnić. Jednakże Data nie może przekazać tej wiadomości, gdyż uszkodzeniu uległ system komunikacji. W gabinecie Picarda, Data stwierdza, że jeżeli Enterprise miałby aż tyle usterek to nigdy nie opuściłby doku. Dlatego też Riker i Data sądzą, że na pokładzie działa sabotażysta. Riker twierdzi, że we wszystko mogą być wplątani Ferengi, którzy przekupili jedną z delegacji do sabotowania okrętu. Swoje przypuszczenia opiera na tym, że już wcześniej mieli oni kontakt zarówno z Selayanami jak i Anticanami. Picard pyta się, czy są jeszcze jacyś inni podejrzani, na co Riker w odpowiedzi zwraca się do kapitana, mówiąc, że zachowuje się on jak prywatny detektyw. Wywołuje to u Daty konsternację, gdyż nie wie kim jest "prywatny detektyw". Odpowiedzi udziela mu Picard, który wyjaśnia, że jest to osoba, która rozwiązuje zagadki kryminalne i jako przykład wskazuje Sherlocka Holmesa. W maszynowni Wesley Crusher i Singh próbują znaleźć rozwiązanie problemów związanych z notorycznymi awariami systemów. Singh odsyła młodego Crushera, mówiąc, że już sam powinien sobie poradzić, a Wesley powinien kontynuować własną naukę. Crusher podporządkowuje się temu poleceniu i udaje się do swojej kwatery. Po dotarciu na miejsce spotyka swoją matkę, która czyta jakieś informacje w swoim PADDzie. Na pytanie matki o to czy rozwiązał jakiś nowy problem, odpowiada, że był blisko, ale pan Singh odesłał go do zajęć. Skarży się, że w trakcie pobytu na Enterprise nauczył się znacznie więcej niż inni mogliby się spodziewać. Wspomina w tym miejscu o teorii Channinga, o której opowiadał matce, lecz ona nie pamięta tego zdarzenia, czym wprowadza Wesleya w zakłopotanie. W maszynowni Singh pracuje przy jednej z konsol. W momencie gdy jej dotyka, ta sama energia, która wniknęła do Worfa i Beverly, również przedostaje się na niego. Odrzuca go do tyłu i pada nieprzytomny obok rdzenia warp. W takim stanie znajduje go Worf, który dobiega do niego i niezwłocznie bada puls. Po chwili przez swój komunikator informuje Picarda, że Singh nie żyje. Picard rozpoczyna śledztwo w sprawie śmierci swojego oficera. W maszynowni zostaje stwierdzone, że napęd warp działa już normalnie i Enterprise może w każdej chwili wejść w warp. Wobec tego zostaje ustanowiona prędkość warp 6 i kurs na Parliament. Yar przesłuchuje Antican, gdzie byli w momencie śmierci Singha. Badar N'D'D odpowiada, że jedli przez kilka godzin, gdyż zwierzę, które spożywali było wyjątkowo dużych rozmiarów. Do ambulatorium został wezwany Worf, by razem z dr Crusher i przy udziale Deanny Troi przedyskutowali ich zaniki pamięci. Troi proponuje, że może przeprowadzić hipnozę, gdyż może to pomóc w przywróceniu im pamięci. Tymczasem w pokoju odpraw, Data, który zdążył zaadoptować charakterystyczne zachowanie Sherlocka Holmesa i z fajką w ręku rozważa możliwy wpływ obecności Antican i Selayan na pokładzie na usterki systemów oraz śmierć Singha. Paląc fajkę Data mówi Rikerowi i Tashy, że obie rasy są zbyt mocno zaangażowane we własny konflikt, by jeszcze świadomie sabotować okręt oraz zabić porucznika Singha. Prędzej wybiliby się wzajemnie, niż pozbawili życia kogoś z załogi. W ambulatorium Troi dalej próbuje przywrócić pamięć dwójce oficerów. Rozpoczyna hipnozę na dr Crusher, czemu przygląda się Worf. Troi pyta Beverly, czy pamięta cokolwiek z chwil przed utratą pamięci. Pozostając w stanie hipnozy, odpowiada, że przeprowadzając skan Worfa, czuła, że nie jest sama w pomieszczeniu, że była wyczuwalna obecność kogoś innego. Po tych słowach Deanna budzi Beverly i mówi, że dokładnie to samo wcześniej stwierdził Worf. Troi w gabinecie kapitana relacjonuje własne spostrzeżenia. Sądzi, że coś przejąć kontrolę nad Worfem i Beverly. Data dodaje, że chociaż jest to mało prawdopodobne, to jednak możliwe. Na mostku Wesley rozmawia z La Forgem. Mówi mu, że komputer w maszynowni nie mógł sam z siebie się naprawić i przywrócić napęd warp. Nieoczekiwanie, ponownie zawodzi napęd warp i Enterprise przeszedł na impulsową. Picard zostaje wezwany na mostek przez Worfa. Ocenia aktualną sytuację, wydaje polecenia i gdy opiera się o panel sterowania, pojawia się niebieska energia, która wnika w kapitana. Od tego momentu Picard zaczyna się zachowywać bardzo dziwnie. Picard kierowany przez bezcielesną formę życia przywraca napęd warp i rozkazuje La Forge'owi, by zmienił kurs i skierował się z powrotem w stronę spotkanego wcześniej obłoku energii. Wszyscy starsi oficerowie na mostku są zaskoczeni tą decyzją. Kapitan zapewnia ich, że chce jeszcze raz zbadać chmurę, gdyż poprzednio zgromadzili minimalną ilość danych. W korytarzu Miles O'Brien idzie za Badarem N'D'D, który chce widzieć się z Picardem w celu wyjaśnienia nagłej zmiany kursu. O'Brien rozkazuje mu, by natychmiast wrócił do swojej kwatery, ale w tym momencie Ssestar wychodzi ze swojego lokum, co prowadzi do konfrontacji. Tymczasem wyżsi rangą oficerowie wspólnie omawiają dziwne decyzje kapitana. Troi wyczuwa, że Picard celowo coś przed nią ukrywa, przez co staje się niebezpieczny. Rozwija się dyskusja, w której oficerowie przyznają, że jeżeli kapitan zagraża okrętowi i załodze należy odsunąć go od dowodzenia, co może uczynić dr Crusher. Beverly i Riker zjawiają się w gabinecie Picarda, by przeprowadzić na nim badania medyczne. Jednakże kapitan odmawia i twierdzi, że oficerowie mają halucynacje i są przepracowani. W wyniku tego rozkazuje, by wszyscy wyżsi rangą oficerowie zostali przebadani. Po pewnym czasie dr Crusher przychodzi do Picarda z kompletem wyników, jednak kapitan nie zapoznaje się z nimi. Beverly pyta się, czy ma do czynienia z prawdziwym Picardem. Istota, która znajduje się wewnątrz kapitana odpowiada, że Picard jest tutaj i że wkrótce oboje będą w domu. Enterprise dociera w pobliże obłoku energii. Picard opuszcza swój gabinet i obserwuje chmurę na ekranie. Obca istota oświadcza załodze, że kiedy Enterprise przelatywał obok obłoku, przypadkowo dostał się na pokład rozumny byt. Istota wewnątrz Picarda relacjonuje dramat jakim było wyrwanie jej z wnętrza chmury, a następnie przemieszczanie się z ciała do ciała i spowodowanie śmierci człowieka. Troi pyta się Picarda, czy żyje on w zespoleniu z tym bytem i czy panuje nad jego umysłem. Istota za pośrednictwem kapitana odpowiada, że zespolenie to dało możliwość wzajemnego poznania. Kapitan jak i byt z obłoku mają takie same marzenia i pasję do eksploracji, co stworzyło Picardowi możliwość do zrealizowania ich w sposób przekraczający granice ludzkiego pojmowania - jako forma energii mógłby się dowolnie przemieszczać z dowolną prędkością. Istota z obłoku proponuje, że mogłaby przenieść siebie oraz Picarda do wnętrza chmury. Słysząc to załoga prosi kapitana o rozważenie tej decyzji, ale w tym momencie obcy byt przejmuje kontrolę i obezwładnia załogę mostka. Picard i istota pozostająca w jego ciele opuszczają mostek i kierują się do hali transportera, gdzie już leży nieprzytomny operator. Transporter zostaje aktywowany i kapitan zostaje przesłany. Po niemal godzinnym przeszukiwaniu załoga wciąż nie może znaleźć wzorca energii należącego do kapitana. Riker nie widząc innych opcji rozkazuje La Forge'owi wyznaczenie kursu na Parliament. Jednakże Troi wyczuwa Picarda swoimi zmysłami. Według niej całkowite zespolenie kapitana nie było możliwe w obłoku i teraz potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy. Riker poleca Geordi'emu skierować Enterprise bezpośrednio w chmurę energii, by mogli odnaleźć Picarda. Początkowe poszukiwania nie dają rezultatu, lecz po chwili na konsoli La Forge'a obwody formują się w niebieski sygnał świetlny o kształcie litery "P". Data stwierdza, że kapitan sam odnalazł drogę na okręt i jego energia znajduje się w obwodach okrętu. Razem z Rikerem i Deanną Data udaje się do transportera. Na miejscu Data wiedząc, że wzorzec fizyczny kapitana znajduje się w systemach transportera, próbuje powiązać go z wzorcem energetycznym, mając nadzieję, że Picard odnalazł właściwą drogę. Rozpoczyna się przesył i kapitan zaczyna się materializować. Tak jak Worf i Beverly Crusher nie może sobie przypomnieć co się z nim działo, gdy istota wniknęła do niego. Dr Crusher sądząc, że kapitan jest bardzo zmęczony, zabiera go do ambulatorium. Jednak wcześniej pojawia się Natasha Yar z informacją, że jeden z delegatów Selayan zniknął, a przed ich kwaterą znaleziono kałużę krwi. Ponadto jednemu z kucharzy polecono upiec gada dla Anticanów, który do złudzenia przypomina zaginionego delegata. Picard stwierdza, że całe te rokowania pokojowe mocno go zmęczyły i rozkazuje Rikerowi wyjaśnienie całej sprawy. Wpisy do dziennika * Dziennik kapitański, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, 2364 * Dziennik pierwszego oficera, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Pamiętne cytaty "To elementarne mój drogi Riker... sir." : - Data "Nadal nie pamiętam, żebym je miał." : - Worf, odpowiadając Dr Crusher na jej oświadczenie, że chce sprawdzić jego zaniki pamięci. "Przepraszam, nie ten gatunek." : - Ssestar "Panie Data... proszę kontynuować bez fajki." : - Picard "Przemoc nie będzie tolerowana na ''Enterprise." : - '''Riker', do Badara N'D'D. "Worf, dlaczego się tak tym przejmujesz? To rutynowa kontrola czujników." "To proste Geordi. Nasz dowódca chce, by młodsi oficerowie bez przerwy się uczyli." : - Geordi La Forge i Worf "Muszę spytać, gdzie byliście wczoraj o godzinie osiemnastej i rano o siódmej." "Jedliśmy." "Mówimy tu o godzinach..." "To był obfity posiłek i bardzo interesujące zwierzę..." : - Yar i Badar N'D'D "Kapitanie, zdejmuje pana ze stanowiska, jest pan niepoczytalny!" : - dr Beverly Crusher "Ochrona! Czerwony alarm! Powstrzymać dowódcę!" : - William Riker, gdy Picard, będąc pod kontrolą obcej istoty, terroryzuje załogę mostka. "Problem w tym, że jednemu z kucharzy polecono upiec gada dla Anticanów. I wygląda on jak delegat Selayan." : - Yar Dodatkowe informacje ~~rozbudowa~~ Odnośniki Linia czasowa : ... Kartografia : ... Gatunki : ... Statki kosmiczne : ... Pozostałe : ... Zza kulis thumb|[[Wahadłowiec klasy F.]] *Jest to pierwszy odcinek TNG, w którym na pokładzie Enterprise ginie członek załogi. *Po raz drugi pojawił się Colm Meaney w Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie, a po raz pierwszy miał na sobie złoty mundur charakterystyczny dla oficerów operacyjnych. Jednakże jego postać była bezimienna aż do odcinka , gdzie poznaliśmy go jako O'Briena. *Marc Alaimo po raz pierwszy pojawił się Star Trek jako Badar N'D'D. Wcielał się także w następujące role: Teboka, Maceta i Fredericka La Rouque, by ostatecznie pojawić się jako Gul Dukat w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Data po raz pierwszy wciela się w postać Sherlocka Holmesa, po tym jak Picard wspomniał o rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych przez prywatnych detektywów. *Można zauważyć model wahadłowca, kiedy oficerowie mostka planują bunt. Jest także przez chwilę widoczny, obok Beverly Crusher, srebrny model okrętu klasy Constitution. Jest on lepiej widoczny w odcinku . *Po raz pierwszy można ujrzeć PADDa, pojawiającego się regularnie w XXIV wieku, który został zaprojektowany przez Ricka Sternbacha. *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy oficerowie założyli charakterystyczne dla ery TNG mundury galowe, które były w tej formie używane aż do końca serii Star Trek: Voyager. *Jest to jedyny epizod w serii Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie, gdzie mundur galowy założyła Natasha Yar. *Na licytacji It's A Wrap! sale and auction prowadzonej przez eBay, został sprzedany kostium członka delegacji Selayan, noszony przez Johna Durbina. *Scenografia zaprojektowana przez Edward R. Browna jest w tym epizodzie wyjątkowo ciemna, i co niespotykane w całym Treku, w nocy cały pokład był zaciemniony. Jednak po tym odcinku poziom jasności wzrastał, co nie zmienia faktu, że przez cały sezon, jak na dotychczasowe standardy Star Treka, utrzymywała się na niskim poziomie. Zmieniło się to dopiero w trzecim sezonie, gdy przy scenografii zaczął pracować Marvin V. Rush. *Rekwizyt, który został użyty jako narzędzie Antican do krojenia potraw (lub bardzo podobny), ponownie pojawił się jako klucz cewkowy w odcinku . *Jest to pierwszy tzw. bottle show w serii TNG. ( ) *Ciekawe jest to, że Marc Alaimo i John Durbin w tym odcinku zagrali przywódców zwalczających się ras, by w dalszych epizodach wcielić się w rolę członków tej samej rasy. Garli Kardasjan. Alaimo wcielił się w Gula Maceta w , a Durbin w Gula Lemeca w . *Kavi Raz nie był w stanie uczestniczyć w zdjęciach do sceny, gdzie Singh pojawił się jako postać drugoplanowa. Problem ten rozwiązano w prosty sposób, a mianowicie umieszczono perukę na krześle, na którym miał siedzieć. Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, str. 39) Historia produkcji thumb|150px|Okładka kasety VHS z powyższym odcinkiem. * Ostateczny projekt scenariusza: 13 sierpnia 1987 * Ostateczne zaakceptowanie scenariusza: 21 sierpnia 1987 * Sfilmowany: 26 sierpnia 1987 do 3 września 1987 * Premiera: 2 listopada 1987 Obsada Główna obsada * Patrick Stewart jako Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako Geordi La Forge * Denise Crosby jako Tasha Yar * Michael Dorn jako Worf * Gates McFadden jako Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis jako Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako Data * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada * John Durbin jako Ssestar * Colm Meaney jako oficer ochrony * Kavi Raz jako Singh Pozostała obsada * Marc Alaimo jako Badar N'D'D * James G. Becker jako Youngblood * Darrell Burris jako oficer operacyjny * Steve Cassavantes jako Anticański dyplomata * Dexter Clay jako oficer operacyjny * Jeffrey Deacon jako oficer dowodzący * Susan Duchow jako oficer operacyjny * Nora Leonhardt jako chorąży personelu naukowego * Tim McCormack jako Bennett * Lorine Mendell jako Diana Giddings * Nieznani aktorzy jako ** oficer łącznikowy - kobieta ** oficer ochrony - kobieta ** czterej delegaci Selayan ** asystent medyczny ** operator transportera (głos) Kaskaderzy * Al Simon jako dubler dla Michaela Dorna * Nieznany dubler jako dubler dla Kavi Raza Stand-in * James G. Becker - stand-in jako Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris - stand-in jako LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay - stand-in jako Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon - stand-in jako Patrick Stewart * Susan Duchow - stand-in jako Denise Crosby * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in jako Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in jako Brent Spiner * Lorine Mendell - stand-in jako Gates McFadden * Guy Vardaman - stand-in jako Wil Wheaton Tematy pokrewne ~~rozbudowa~~ Odnośniki zewnętrzne * * |next= }} cs:Lonely Among Us de:Die geheimnisvolle Kraft en:Lonely Among Us (episode) es:Lonely Among Us fr:Lonely Among Us (épisode) ja:姿なき宇宙人（エピソード） nl:Lonely Among Us ru:Чужой среди своих (эпизод) Kategoria:Odcinki TNG